


In Which the Leader of the Dragon Riders Conducts a Performance Review

by Thursday26



Series: The Bedroom Chronicles [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: Toothless always cutes his way out of trouble with Hiccup. Hiccup comes up with a novel way to counteract that.#BCseries26





	In Which the Leader of the Dragon Riders Conducts a Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i found this and was appalled that it hadnt been posted already! well here it is! the long awaited second part to this series (maybe)! can be read alone, i guess, but i would read them all. Don't think you need any warnings. Just cuteness and sex from here on out!

Hiccup loves Toothless. That is not up for debate. And it isn’t a secret. The other Riders are sick and tired of them already. They are sick of the couple to the point where Snotlout doesn’t even bother to tease them or complain about it anymore because he has other stuff to do in the day. He does point out the extra gross stuff sometimes, usually in an attempt to keep his lunch down or something like that. So Hiccup shouldn’t be bothered by Snotlout saying stuff about his relationship with Toothless. He’s always spouting something. But today he pointed out, like he had some sort of authority, that Hiccup lets Toothless get away with  _ everything _ whenever he “turns those big, green eyes on ya, Hiccup!” 

Of course, Hiccup dismissed the accusation, denied it even. No, Snotlout is completely delusional. Well, yes, Toothless does get a little bit of extra love because he’s Toothless and Hiccup loves him. Again: not a secret and not news. And Hiccup is offended that Snotlout would suggest that Hiccup plays favorites when he needs to be a leader! Everyone gets in trouble the same! It’s so insulting, but it shouldn’t be bothering Hiccup so much. Snotlout is always saying stuff like this.

But… now that he thinks about it… Toothless does tend to get into trouble less than the other dragons. Like, it isn’t Hiccup’s job to lead the dragons. Not really. That job belongs to Toothless, so it would only make sense that the leader doesn’t get into as much trouble. But… Hiccup has been needing to step in more lest the Edge descend completely into chaos. And… he has stopped a couple of dragon altercations where Toothless seems to be smack dab in the middle of the chaos… and not trying to stop it. No! Toothless is better behaved! He just is! That doesn’t mean that Hiccup plays favorites! Snotlout is delusional. 

Hiccup is alone right now, fuming and pacing in his hut. It’s one of the few moments Hiccup is alone. Him and Toothless are always around one another. Or most always. Because Toothless wasn’t around earlier when Hiccup had to rush to break up the dragons from roughhousing. Normally, dragons roughhousing isn’t anything new. The dragons use it to train in their own way, and it’s also a way for them to bond. The  _ problem _ is when they do it around all the human stuff, which tends to be very flammable. And that’s exactly what happened. The dragons started roughhousing between the huts and destroyed one of the walkways. 

It’s more of an annoyance than a real “problem” since the Riders can get around on dragonback, but it’s the principle of the thing. The dragons (minus Toothless) all tried to explain to Hiccup that Toothless started the chaos by pouncing on Hookfang, but Hiccup didn’t care. He doesn’t care who starts whatever. What matters is that something was destroyed. Hiccup was so angry. The dragons know better than to start wrestling around the human stuff, especially anything to do with the huts. They have a clearing specifically for the dragons to fight in! Although… he’s not entirely surprised by Barf and Belch’s involvement in this. Those two get into trouble all the time. He’s pretty sure that they think it’s a game at this point. 

Hiccup stops pacing. Even those two were insisting that it was Toothless who started everything.

He scoffs and starts pacing again. Those two are always trying to shift blame or diffuse it. No, he’s not surprised that they’re blaming Toothless. But... it was all the dragons involved this time. Normally it’s only some of them. It’s rare for them all to get in on a scrum. Hookfang and Meatlug’s involvement was a surprise. Meatlug is usually so gentle and not prone to violence, even for play. Hookfang, on the other hand, has too much pride to be involved in something he would consider childish. But it happened. His fire left scorch marks on the side of some of the buildings. 

The most shocking and disappointing involvement was definitely Stormfly. Her tail spikes were embedded in the nearby buildings and Hiccup had finally reached the group near what would be considered a natural end to their fight. Even if it was Hiccup who stopped them. Stormfly had been standing on Toothless’ back, crowing proudly and preening. She has always been so trustworthy and respectful. He never expected her to be party to something so destructive. 

Once the group realized the damage they caused (after a nice stern lecture from Hiccup), they looked properly contrite. Hiccup then scolded the whole group, not caring that the other Riders would most likely be giving their dragons a talking-to later tonight as well. Toothless looked embarrassed but… now that Hiccup thinks about it… also a little smug. Did Hiccup even yell at him, beyond the initial lecture? There were scorch marks from Toothless’ flame, too… but did he yell at Toothless?

… no… no he didn’t.

Shocked, Hiccup sits on his bed, eyes wide. Toothless gave him a wide-eyed innocent look (that Hiccup  _ knows _ better than to fall for) and Hiccup brushed over Toothless’ involvement in the whole incident. Hel, he even left Toothless in charge of cleanup. Not actually cleaning, but “making sure that everyone cleans this mess  _ properly.” _

Hiccup glares, eyes darting to the door. Toothless still hasn’t returned, probably too busy being smug and having fun ordering his friends around. It shouldn’t take them too long to clean up, so Toothless should be back soon. There’s a bitter taste on his tongue. Hiccup  _ is _ playing favorites!

Hiccup scowls. Snotlout was right. He hates it. One little look from Toothless and Hiccup is putty. 

Hiccup stands, pacing again. That smug reptile! Well, he’s putting a stop to it right now. What can Hiccup do that will get through to  Toothless at all? What can he do that he can follow through with? It won’t help anyone if Toothless can bat his eyes and Hiccup folds like cheap burlap. 

He thinks about those green eyes again and it hits him. The corners of his mouth turn up slowly, sinisterly (okay, maybe not that evil, but it’s totally Hiccup’s intention to be that evil). He looks back to his bed, remembering what’s hidden underneath it. Hiccup may be putty to Toothless’ big green eyes, but two can play at that game. And Hiccup knows how to turn Toothless into putty.

* * *

 

It takes a few minutes to get everything set up. Hiccup collects the things from under his bed and places them within reach for when he’s sitting on the bed. He strips out of his clothes, kicking them out of the way, and settles onto the bed, taking a moment to remove his prosthetic and hiding it under it, hopefully where it won’t get in the way. Then he relaxes against the headboard, settling in such a way that his legs are slightly parted. He must have perfect timing because the moment he’s comfortable, Toothless saunters in, doing something like humming. It’s not purring exactly, but dragons lack the organs to create musical noises, like humans, so he can’t hum. (Well, most dragons lack the organs. The Deathsong can obviously create a melody.) 

Toothless’ eyes go wide when he spots Hiccup on the bed, naked as the day he was born. Hiccup smirks when Toothless’ steps falter for a second. Good start. He watches in amusement as it takes Toothless a minute not to fall flat on his face. Once Toothless keeps his feet under him, he picks up his pace towards the bed, but Hiccup holds up a hand, “Stop.” 

Toothless pauses midstep, confused, then sits down, cooing. 

Hiccup shakes his head, not about to be swayed by how cute that is. “I’ve been doing some thinking and I’ve... come to some sort of epiphany.”

Toothless tilts his head. “I’ve noticed something about you, bud,” Hiccup continues. Toothless’ eyes widen, innocent. Hiccup has to tear his eyes away. He really  _ is _ weak to those eyes. “I tend to let you get away with a lot of stuff that I shouldn’t.” Sure, he only has the last time as evidence, but he doesn’t doubt that he’s done it before, especially if Snotlout is pointing it out to him. He cautiously looks to Toothless, prepared for any sort of cute attack Toothless may try.

Toothless looks a little shocked, but then he softens his face, purring, and tilts his head to the side, being all sorts of adorable. Hiccup glares, surprised that it took him so long to notice if Toothless is this  _ obvious. _ “No, you’re not going to make that face and make me forget.” 

Toothless leans back with an innocent  _ ‘who, me?’ _ look that warms Hiccup’s heart. Damn this dragon. “Stop that! I’m serious!” Hiccup states, crossing his arms, his legs coming up, losing that casual spread look he had when Toothless came in. Toothless whines, pressing his belly to the ground, submitting to Hiccup. Gods, he’s so cute. It almost breaks Hiccup’s resolve, but no. No. He has a  _ plan _ . 

Hiccup takes a deep breath and picks up one of the things from under his bed that he’s already moved to the top of the bed. The wood toy he picks up is smooth under his touch. He hasn’t used this toy for a while; he doesn’t need to, now that he has the real thing attached to someone he loves. But that someone he loves needs to start telling the truth, particularly about today, and this might be the only way to get through to him. If Hiccup can stay focused.

He holds the toy out, watching with a smirk as Toothless recognizes it, eyes narrowing at it, but still valiantly trying to keep his cute face. The toy is smaller than Toothless’ cock, thinner and shorter and shaped more like a human’s penis. There’s a base at the end so Hiccup doesn’t lose it inside, but it’s a familiar friend. Hiccup remembers how he was bright red the week he carved and polished it himself, deciding to use it to work up to Toothless’ cock. Those were fun times. And Hiccup knows that Toothless knows about it because he found it one day by accident and was curious about itt. “You remember this?” Hiccup asks, shaking the toy a bit. He feels powerful as Toothless’ cute expression starts to fade away. It’s adorable that Toothless is jealous of it.

Toothless growls and Hiccup smiles. Perfect. “Good. See, I realized that I let you get away with stuff because you do that thing with your face.” Toothless glowers, giving Hiccup a dark look. Hiccup continues, reaching for the jar of oil he’s already hidden beside the toy. “And that can’t happen, you know? But I am pretty powerless to it, and you know that, so I had to think of a way to get the message across and this is what I came up with.” 

Toothless’ expression morphs from annoyance to wide-eyed confusion. His gaze is locked on Hiccup’s hand, the one that dips into the jar of oil and wraps around the toy. Hiccup takes a shaky breath. He hasn’t used this toy in a long time, and never in front of anyone else. There’s something like nervousness inside his chest, but it’s closer to excitement than fear. The toy isn’t anything special, a good training tool for the real deal, but Hiccup feels excited with Toothless’ gaze on him. He keeps the oil-covered toy in his right hand and reaches between his legs with his left hand. His cock is already half-hard from anticipation. He settles down on the bed so his hips are further out and it’ll be easier to reach his hole. His cock twitches when Hiccup’s fingers brush over the skin of his stomach , but he reaches past it and goes further down. He leans back against the headboard as he teases the entrance with slicked fingers and watches Toothless with half-lidded eyes. 

Toothless is frozen. Hiccup presses two fingers inside himself, moaning at the sensation. The noise jolts Toothless and he starts moving towards the bed again, but Hiccup can’t have that. “No,” he says, firm, stopping his prodding for a moment. Toothless stops, whining, ears pressed against his head and everything. “Stay there,” Hiccup orders, unfazed (He totally is, even if it takes him a moment to remember what he wants to say next). “I have some questions for you, and I want you to answer them truthfully.” 

_ “Questions?”  _ Toothless echoes in disbelief. His eyes dart down to where Hiccup’s fingers have disappeared and back up to look Hiccup in the eye. Hiccup blushes under the pointed look.  _ “Now?” _

Hiccup shivers and nods, moaning, probably a little excessively if he’s being honest, moving his fingers again. “Yeah. I can do both.” He moans again, a little louder this time. Just for Toothless. 

_ “Okay. Questions. Questions. Ask questions,”  _ Toothless demands, wiggling in place, eyes focused on Hiccup’s fingers. 

Hiccup allows this for a while, making sure to exaggerate what he’s doing to himself by being a little extra loud, pretending it feels better than it does. It does feel good, but Hiccup knows a way to make it feel even better, but that is attached to Toothless and would totally ruin the point of this. “Gotta look up, bud,” Hiccup says, smirking when Toothless obeys immediately. “I need to see your pretty eyes to see if you’re telling the truth or not.” He can’t really tell when Toothless is lying to him (remember: Toothless has been getting away with everything for too damn long already), but he’s sure that forcing Toothless not to look will be distracting for the dragon.

Toothless is trying his best to stare at Hiccup’s face. Sometimes his gaze drifts down, but he snaps it back up before Hiccup can say anything about it. He wants to laugh, but he can’t. Nope. This is serious. But… having the mighty Night Fury bend to his whim because of a couple of fingers is both laughably ridiculous and incredibly intoxicating. 

_ “Looking,” _ Toothless says, impatient.  _ “Ask questions.” _

Hiccup smiles, unable to help himself. Now he’s got to drag this out. “Today…” he moans again, pressing another finger inside himself. Toothless whines and there’s a swell of excitement in Hiccup’s gut. Sure, he usually controls a lot of what happens between them (because Toothless is scared to hurt him), but this is different. “Today…” he continues, pretending like he’s having trouble focusing, perhaps acting like his ministrations are affecting him more than he’s letting on  (definitely just  _ acting _ , not actually getting distracted underneath Toothless’ heavy gaze).. “...there was a bit of trouble--” he inhales sharply, pressing inside at the the right angle. He rolls his hips, chasing that feeling. His eyes close without his consent. He opens them after a moment of savoring that pleasure “--with the other dragons,” he adds, like he didn’t just take a short break to savor the sensation of fingering himself. Hiccup moans again, legs twitching when he brushes against a spot. He’s watching Toothless closely, amused because Toothless isn’t even pretending he’s not staring between Hiccup’s legs. “You know what I’m talking about.” Toothless’ eyes snap up. He stares at Hiccup, dazed, like he can’t remember what they were talking about. “You were there,” he offers as a small hint. 

A light goes off in Toothless’ eyes and he nods vigorously.  _ “Yes. Toothless there. Toothless there.” _ He sounds breathless. Hiccup scissors his fingers, making himself twitch again, and Toothless’ attention is drawn back down. 

“And the others said that you started that little… brawl.” Hiccup can see Toothless collect himself. He tears his gaze away from Hiccup’s hands, sits up straighter, and makes eye contact with Hiccup. It’s almost impressive, but now Hiccup is absolutely sure that Toothless used his cuteness to keep out of trouble. “Now…” Hiccup flexes his hips. Toothless’ attention is diverted for only a second. If Hiccup wasn’t watching so closely, he would have missed it. “...why would they say that?” 

Toothless shrugs, a habit he has definitely picked up from hanging around humans too much.  _ “Not want trouble?” _ he offers.  _ “Think Hiccup not-get angry with Toothless.” _

Hiccup wants to scowl—the dirty liar!—but he keeps his face carefully blank. Or as blank as it can be while he masturbates in front of his lover. His face and chest are already bright red. “So they didn’t–” Hiccup whines, playing it up. Toothless inhales sharply. “–didn’t want to take responsibility for their actions?” 

Toothless nods slowly, keeping his mouth shut. If he were human, Hiccup knows Toothless would be biting his lip. Hiccup sighs and looks at the ceiling, fingers still moving, but they’re not so distracting with Toothless out of sight. “Maybe I should talk to them about that,” he muses with a hum, making sure to flex his hips a couple times, then he drops his attention back to Toothless casually. Toothless is sitting very stiffly. “Maybe they need some sort of discipline. I can talk to the other Riders–” 

_ “No!” _ Toothless interjects loudly, shaking his head hard. He freezes for a moment then resumes shaking his head, calmer this time.  _ “No, dragons learn today. Nest know.” _

Hiccup frowns, removing his fingers. He needs to work harder. It feels like Toothless is still keeping something from him. He lifts up the toy and applies some more oil to it. Hiccup can see Toothless tracking the movements at the corners of his attention. He’s a little busy putting on a show of prepping the toy to fully concentrate on to Toothless, but it’s good to know that he can hold Toothless’ attention. 

The toy doesn’t need much, but Hiccup probably plays with it longer than he needs to. Although he can only play so long before he starts to feel the need to get to the main event. He presses the blunt head inside him, gasping at the sensation. It feels weird. He’s gotten used to the tapered tip of Toothless’ cock down there. Having something so rounded is a little jarring, but he isn’t about to stop. He finally gives his full attention to Toothless and the sneaky dragon has taken a couple of steps closer. 

“No, Toothless. Step back,” he orders, moaning when he shoves the toy inside. Oh gods, that’s so different. There’s no give and it’s so much colder than what he’s used to, but still feels good. Toothless grumbles and takes half a step back. Hiccup sighs. At least he moved back. “If they know…” Hiccup pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. It’s a little harder to focus now, but he has to try. “If they know… If I ask them tomorrow… they’ll say it was their fault?” He asks the question as he pumps the toy in and out, making the moment stretch out as he occasionally gets lost in the feeling.

Hiccup shifts his hips, trying to reach a better angle. Toothless stays silent, looking tense, caught somewhere between staying in place and the lust that Hiccup can see in his eyes. Hiccup gives Toothless some time to watch, while pretending that he can’t see Toothless’ eyes dart down every now and then. He doesn’t stop his movements. The differences are pretty stark, but it still feels good, just different. Maybe he can try another material that has more give if he wants to make another toy? No. He needs to focus on this right now. Building later. He reaches down with his free hand and starts stroking his cock, moaning loudly at the touch. He exaggerates it a bit, tossing his head back and maybe making his moan a little too loud. Toothless exhales just as loudly. Hiccup forces his eyes open and looks at Toothless. His eyes are wide, pupils blown, mouth hanging open slightly. “Will they?” Hiccup repeats, giving a nice twist over his cock, his hips chasing his hand on the upstroke. 

Toothless’ eyes clear as he blinks a couple times. He looks back into Hiccup’s eyes, looking a little dazed.  _ “Toothless forget question.”  _ He can hear Toothless’ breathing has become heavy.

Hiccup tries his best not to smile, but he can feel the corners of his mouth getting a little too high. “Will they say it was their fault, now that they know not to blame you for something you didn’t do?” How is it easier to focus now that he’s working his back and front?

Toothless’ eyes widen for a moment before he looks at the floor. “No, then,” Hiccup groans, hips twitching. Sure, the toy feels good, but he doesn’t have a good angle. “I guess I need to talk to them…” he pants, half distracted. Why is the angle so hard to get this time? 

_ “No,” _ Toothless says quickly, snapping Hiccup’s attention to him. Hiccup waits for Toothless to continue, his own movements frozen while he waits. Toothless squirms under the attention.  _ “... Toothless talk to Nest.” _

Hiccup shakes his head, picking up his movements again. He stops stroking his cock, though, using that hand for balance to maybe get himself into a better angle with the toy. “No, I should do it,” he says, frowning as he continues to move around. “I don’t want them blaming you for something you didn’t do. That’s not fair.” 

He settles wrong and the toy shoves in uncomfortably. He grunts and rolls onto his side a bit, easing up the pressure inside him. He tries to be a little more gentle with his hole, going back to shallower, softer movements. That brings back the smoother waves of pleasure. His toes start to curl with the better angle. 

_ “Toothless talk,”  _ Toothless insists. 

Hiccup shakes his head, closing his eyes to savor the pleasure he’s feeling. There isn’t much movement, but for some reason, the way the toy feels inside him feels pretty good. He grabs his cock again strokes it a little faster. “No, they’re being disrespectful and I have to make sure that won’t be tolerated.” 

Toothless whines. Hiccup huffs out a small laugh at the sound, but it gets lost in a moan. Shit, that moan made him move and he lost the angle he had. He frowns, trying to get it back, but the longer he messes around, the more frustrated he gets. What’s a good angle that he can use? Then it hits him.

He pulls the toy out and swings his legs off the bed, kneeling on the floor by it, and pressing his chest into the top of the bed. Toothless makes a noise, but Hiccup is too focused on getting that good feeling back that he can’t focus on what it means. He  _ knows _ he can get a good angle in this position, if the bruises on his hips in the shape of the edge of the bed are anything to go by,

He finds his hole with the blunt head of the toy and pushes it in in one motion, then pumps it in and out, moaning at the sensation. Yes, much better. He looks over his shoulder, forcing his eyes to open so he can see Toothless. His cock is out of its sheath, hanging heavily in the open air, leaking. Hiccup licks his lips at the sight. He pushes the toy in and out faster, eyes locked on that cock. He really loves it when Toothless mounts him… why is he using the toy again? It was about… a fight?

Right. Right. He slows down his movement and breaks eye contact with Toothless’ erection, giving himself a chance to catch his breath. He takes a deep, shaky breath. The toy is still going in and out, but Hiccup can think now. “I’ll make sure that they apologize to you, bud. Properly,” Hiccup pants, pushing his stomach down, arching his back as much as he can in this position. Oh. That’s a nice angle too. He whines a little, missing the heavy weight that’s usually on his back when he’s in this position.

_ “Toothless fault,” _ Toothless rushes out. Hiccup freezes, not really believing that this worked.  _ “Toothless start brawl.” _

Hiccup wants to give a cheer of triumph, but he is still turned on and he has to make sure that Toothless does what’s right. “No, Tooth… don’t protect them. They’ll apologize.” 

_ “No, Toothless pounce Hookfang. Toothless start brawl.” _

Hiccup gasps dramatically. “How could you? Letting everyone get into trouble.” He looks over his shoulder again.

Toothless whines, his ears pressing against his head.  _ “Sorry. Toothless sorry.” _

Hiccup removes the toy slowly and sits back so he’s kneeling on the ground. He puts the toy on the bed and shuffles around so he’s facing Toothless. “I believe you, but I’m not the one you need to apologize to. What can you do about that?” The air feels a little cool against his sweaty skin now.

_ “Apologize to Nest…” _ Toothless grumbles, looking at the ground again. He’s kicking his front paw over the floorboards, like one would scuff their toe when they’re being scolded. It’s unfairly cute. 

Hiccup holds out his hand, but Toothless is still looking down. “Come here,” he says, beckoning Toothless towards him. Toothless shuffles closer, a pout on his face. He’s trying to look contrite, but Hiccup  _ knows _ that Toothless is a little peeved that Hiccup managed to get the truth like this. Hiccup waits until he has Toothless’ head between his hands before he speaks. When both his hands are on Toothless’ jaw, Toothless makes this little cooing sound that’s adorable and meant to distract him, but Hiccup won’t be swayed so close to victory. “Don’t try to be cute. You’re going to apologize to everyone.” Toothless huffs, but doesn’t argue. “And because you got out of cleaning today, you’re going to help clean the next two messes that Barf and Belch make.” Toothless whines like he’s been stabbed. Hiccup rolls his eyes, scratching under Toothless’ chin.  _ Overdramatic reptile,  _ he thinks fondly. “Don’t be like that. If you had been honest with me today, you’d already have made amends.” 

Toothless whines again. Hiccup chuckles and presses their foreheads together, a smile on his face. Toothless is glaring at him, but there isn’t any heat to it. And it’s hard to look angry when his eyes are slightly crossing from how close they are.  _ “Toothless sorry,” _ he whispers again. 

Hiccup kisses Toothless’ nose. “I forgive you.”  Then Hiccup sits back, lascivious smirk on his face. “Now, I’m feeling a little empty. Can you help me with that?” 

Toothless growls and glares, petulant.  _ “No.” _

“Come on,” Hiccup whines, shifting on his knees a bit. He’s still hard, although it has shrunk a bit from their small conversation and the cool air. “I can finish myself off, but it’s not as good…” He eyes the toy still on the bed. Yeah, it’ll get the job done, but it’s not the same at all.

Hiccup runs a hand down Toothless’ chest until he reaches his cock. It’s still hanging out of its sheath and it’s flagged a bit, but it’s still hard to the touch. Toothless thrusts into the contact, but he also growls again, another  _ “No”  _ leaving him.

Hiccup sighs, letting go of Toothless. “Okay.” He pushes against Toothless’ chest, putting some distance between them. He turns again, picking up the toy off the bed, a little disappointed, but he won’t let it show. Much.

He leans against the bed again, chest pressing into the top of the bed, but Toothless is so much closer this time. Toothless doesn’t move away. Hiccup can work with that. He presses the toy inside again, closing his eyes and using the heat radiating from Toothless to fuel his fantasy. They use this position often and it’s easy for Hiccup to picture Toothless mounting him, especially with the dragon so close.

Hiccup moans, allowing himself to sink into the fantasy. He doesn’t need to think now; he just needs to get off. It’s so close to what he loves about having sex with Toothless, but it’s missing something… He presses his hips into the edge of the bed, letting out a loud noise at the feeling. Yes. Toothless always pushes him into the furniture with those powerful thrusts. It’s weird when Hiccup  _ isn’t  _ bruised after an intense session. It’s not as hard as Toothless would go, but even the little bit is enough to help fuel the fantasy. 

He rocks back and forth, so close. Then Toothless speaks, almost sending Hiccup over the edge.  _ “Move toy,” _ he orders, voice deep and rumbling. 

Hiccup shivers at the command and obeys without a second thought, removing the toy and letting it fall to the ground without care. Toothless braces himself over Hiccup, his forelegs on the bed in front of Hiccup’s shoulders. Hiccup moans from the proximity, from the heat radiating from Toothless’ belly. Hiccup starts shaking in anticipation. 

Toothless has gotten so much better since they started having sex like this. For starters, he doesn’t need Hiccup to guide his cock to the right spot anymore. He pushes inside in one smooth thrust, making Hiccup scream, “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” This is so much better! How did he ever think that toy was ever good enough?

Toothless grunts, setting a fast pace that leaves Hiccup’s head spinning. It’s all too much: the stretch of Toothless’ cock inside him, the heat from his underbelly, the bed pressing into his hips again, and all the teasing he did before Toothless joined in. He comes after a few hard thrusts, shaking and yelling loud enough that he’s pretty sure that people on Berk can hear him. 

Toothless slows his thrusts through Hiccup’s orgasm, helping him milk it as long as he can, stopping when Hiccup is just a shivering and drooling mess. Toothless nuzzles the side of his head and Hiccup knows the dragon is smug. He can feel it. His cock is still hot inside him, hard and twitching and Hiccup moans at the sensation. It feels like Toothless has carved out a space just for himself inside Hiccup. Hiccup doesn’t know if he’ll ever tire of this feeling. It’s addictive. He clenches around the cock every few seconds, sometimes intentionally, the rest just twitches from being fucked out. Each clench draws out a small grunt from Toothless. Hiccup would guess it’s to keep himself still. Keeping still feels very nice, but Hiccup knows something that feels even nicer. 

Words. Words. Hiccup can use words. “Keep going,” he pants, his tongue heavy. He’s not sure if he’s saying exactly what he means to say, but he hopes that he was close enough. 

Toothless’ hips flex once, but he stills.  _ “Hiccup done,” _ he mumbles, rubbing his scent glands over Hiccup’s head. 

Hiccup starts rocking his hips back and forth, moaning at the feeling. “Hiccup  _ not _ done,” he growls back. Toothless thrusts shallowly a couple of times, like he’s trying to hold himself back. That won’t do. Not for another second.

“I want to feel it,” Hiccup begs, thighs tensing as he tries to fuck back harder, but muscles also still jelly from his orgasm. “I want to feel you.” He moans again, rotating his hips. “Please, Toothless. Please, I need it.” He’s not sure where this is coming from, but he’s glad he found it, if Toothless’ response is anything to go by.

Toothless growls and moves, pushing in with purpose. The first move is hard, pressing Hiccup right into the edge of the bed and curling Hiccup’s toes. Toothless pulls out slowly then thrusts in fast, setting a pace that punches the air out of Hiccup’s lungs with every forward thrust and has Hiccup’s hips banging into the edge of the bed in the same motion. Hiccup moans, blissed out smile on his face. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” he screams. It’s bordering on the edge of too much, but Hiccup fucking loves it. He’s not sure if he can get hard again so soon after an orgasm, but he feels amazing. 

Each thrust pushes Hiccup into the bed hard, the heavy piece of furniture starting to scrape along the floor. Toothless is making noises like Hiccup might be the death of him. Gods, Hiccup may be the one mounted and pushed into the bed, but he feels powerful. 

Just as the pleasure is starting to border too much on the painful side, Toothless pulls out and comes all over Hiccup’s back. Hiccup whines at the feeling, somewhere between disgusted and aroused. Toothless never comes inside him and Hiccup makes a mental note to ask him about that sometime. Hiccup wonders what it would feel like to have Toothless finish inside and turns bright red at the thought. Although feeling Toothless’ tongue over his back, collecting the mess he made, feels pretty good.

Hiccup can’t help himself from making a comment. “See? It isn’t so bad to clean up your messes,” he mumbles, content smile on his face. His face is in his arms and he’s relaxed underneath Toothless now. 

Toothless freezes mid-lick. Hiccup raises his head, looking over his shoulder. Toothless is glaring again, but it’s more playful than angry.  _ “Toothless make bigger mess,” _ he threatens.

Hiccup shivers. His muscles feel liquefied and his hips are sore, but that doesn’t stop the spark of arousal that shoots through him. “Promises, promises,” he teases, smiling and wiggling his hips. Toothless’ eyes snap to the movement. He growls and gives Hiccup another glare. Hiccup laughs at the look. 

Toothless doesn’t break eye contact as he leans lower and licks Hiccup again, lower than where Toothless left his mess. Hiccup moans, head falling forward as he pushes his hips back. Yeah, he’s not getting much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone liked this! Be sure to leave a comment and a kudos if you did like it! 
> 
> make sure to follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Thursday_26) for more insight into what i'm doing more often!


End file.
